


【羽神/pwp】我哥哥说喝酒不好让我喝点奶

by Yuxiao



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiao/pseuds/Yuxiao
Summary: 帮木言爹爹发的car！
Relationships: yumao/ashen
Kudos: 83





	【羽神/pwp】我哥哥说喝酒不好让我喝点奶

**Author's Note:**

> 帮木言爹爹发的car！

在这种三不管地带，酒吧向来是人们释放兽欲的绝佳场所。这种由罪犯和流氓凝聚出来的地区自然不比上流社会中公子哥儿们的豪宅，别说金币，哪怕是银币也是稀罕物。

酒保在劣质香烟和酒精的混合气味中擦拭着杯子，不去看那些臭虫。在东面的桌子上有几个光头大汉正大声赌博，被出了老千还没发现的可怜虫掏出口袋里的最后十枚铜币孤注一掷；西边角落里的男人得到允许后直接抱起身边的女孩就到店外草坪上开干。伴随着赌博结果公开的嘘声和此起彼伏的口哨声，全镇身材最火辣的女孩夺走了绝大部分男人的目光，却又在她两个银币的要价后嘟囔着移开。

真是昂贵。

酒保把一杯巴尔莫勒尔放在吧台俊俏小哥的面前。

在这里，十个铜币便可让女孩们用胸部挤压你的手臂，稍微便宜点的也可以直接欢度春宵。而一个银币则可以让所有女孩自愿掀开裙子。如果你有金币的话也可以买下她们整个人，附赠她的所有财产和人脉。但是就像女孩两个银币的要价一样，总是会有些例外的。

酒保拿起调酒器，在手中摇晃着。

那个被叫做小野猫的火辣女孩扭着屁股做到吧台客人的身边，亲呢地在他耳边低语。

——如果你有一张足够帅气的脸蛋和一杯彰显你有钱人身份的巴尔莫勒尔，也可以吸引到一些女孩无偿的青睐。随时都有可能被塞到胸脯之间的小费可以让任何人疯狂。

那位客人明显是醉了，双眼里满是醉酒时特有的混沌。被酒精激出的红晕蔓延到他的整个脸颊，在酒吧的灯光之中，他的一头金发仿佛也染上一丝绯红。

男人瞥了一眼身旁的女孩，什么话都没说。

这种赤裸裸的无视和不在意点燃了女孩的好胜心，她直接掰过男人的脑袋堵上那张嘴。就是这张嘴向酒保索要了那杯酒。  
滑韧的舌头敲打着贝齿，这十分明显的防备和抗拒却在他看清自己引以为豪的红色双眼后溃散开来，放任她的侵略。

女孩还没来得及品尝那人口腔中残留的醇香酒液，自后脑传来的钝痛便彻彻底底夺走了她的意识。

夸张的尖叫充满了这间酒吧，酒保捏捏口袋里货真价实的两枚金币，没有管这边的骚动。

方才还在与那个金发男人激情热吻的女孩后脑被人用酒瓶狠狠抡了上去，破裂而出的酒液混着血液淌满了她的后背，然后倒在了地上。在医疗水平如此落后的地区遭受这样的伤害，活不成了。

那个金发男人顿了顿，转过头继续喝着手里的酒液。

他还没来得及让唇瓣碰上杯壁，就被人用能撕下整个头皮的力道揪住头发，强制扭过头和人接吻。

没有任何抵抗。

舌头到达那片领地后就疯狂侵占那里的一切，即使它早已占领过，还是像狗一样在上面留下自己的印记，然后极力洗去那个女人留下的恶心臭味。

他揪紧了这个人的黑色外套，头部因为缺氧而昏沉，视线也被生理盐水模糊。

男人不知道过了多久这个吻才结束，衣领又被人拽着拖出酒吧。刺骨的空气自鼻腔爬进肺，在他的胸腔里像刀片一样切割着每一寸血肉。他酸着鼻子被人扔在墙上，后脑勺被人用手垫着没有受伤，下颔恐怖的力道让他疼的皱起眉。

“你在干什么。”

下巴要碎掉了。

“说话。”

他抬头直视这个暗恋了十几年的男人，脑中闪过那头白发被另一个女人揉搓，嘴唇被另一个女人堵住的样子。

真是可笑。

“阿神。”

不要叫我的名字。

阿神深吸一口气，把差点喷涌而出的眼泪憋了回去。

“女朋友挺漂亮的。”

“什么？”

阿神把羽毛的手从他下颚上扒下来，在他的怀抱里挣扎着要出去。

“你非要我告诉你跟那姑娘接吻的样子才肯罢休吗？”

他和羽毛都不是这个地方的人。他在上流社会的一个酒馆里看到一个女人跨坐在羽毛身上，手指插进白色发丝之间深情热吻。  
又刺眼又恶心。他这么长时间的暗恋算什么呢？  
阿神直接带上自己的积蓄就来到了这里。这种城镇就像一个漩涡，可以吞噬一切。任何森林，都不如这个地方藏的了人。阿神没想永远离开羽毛身边，只是想找个不容易被发现的地方清静清静，顺便为还没有开始便结束的爱情吟唱哀歌。结果还不到两天就被找到了。

他最爱的哥哥居高临下地俯视着他，自父母在那场空难中死去后他就一直照顾着自己。

爱已经扭曲了。

委屈和不甘冲昏了阿神的头脑，他选择性遗忘了刚刚的热吻，只是像儿时那边对着这个人肆意宣泄自己的情绪。任性至极。

羽毛看着这个在自己怀里不断扑腾的小孩，对所谓的“跟别人接吻”没有一点印象。

他除了阿神谁都没亲过，连初吻都是在阿神睡熟之后偷偷印上去的。

这种荒诞的误会搅得他心烦意乱，直接堵上那张喋喋不休的嘴，把他所有可爱的鼻音全部吞吃入腹，彻底融进骨血之中。

在十几年的相互陪伴之中羽毛早就摸清了阿神身上所有的敏感点，反复揉捏着腰间软肉，感受怀里小男孩变得酥软的腰肢和打颤的双腿。

无论那个被阿神误认成自己的人是谁，他都要好好感谢他一番。羽毛松开了已经红肿的唇，用可以让无数人酥掉半边身子的声音在他耳边低语。

“听着，我没亲过除了你之外的任何人。”  
“我也喜欢你。”

阿神趴在羽毛胸口没有吱声。他现在全靠羽毛环在身上的手支撑自己，没了那双手自己能直接像潭水一样软在地上。

羽毛的身形顿了顿，把阿神抱的更紧了一点。有什么硬硬热热的东西顶在了他的大腿上。

好，他接收到了。

直接拦腰抱起小孩，羽毛登上在屋顶待命的直升机以最快的速度向家飞去。

——来这容易，出去就必须用点不寻常的路子了。政府可没有在这建设什么离开用的高铁飞机。

直升机的噪音极大，不用担心驾驶员会听到什么声音。小孩的东西被他隔着裤子又揉又捏，等他们到达目的地后，阿神已经在他的手中泄了一次。

羽毛的眼神暗了暗。

他脱下自己的外套披在阿神身上，盖住胯间的小帐篷。小孩一直不老实，在他的颈侧蹭来蹭去嘟嘟囔囔地要下去。

“你站得住吗？”

阿神不动了。

羽毛把他整个扔在床上，然后栖身压了上去。从阿神嘴里呼出的酒气从最开始就一直在他的鼻尖萦绕，恍惚之间连自己似乎也被染上了几丝醉意。

他不该这么做。

阿神满脸通红，双眼中的茫然被一层水雾包裹，下身不知道什么时候脱下的裤子露出了内里的爱心内裤，粘腻的精液在上面留下一片水渍。

羽毛把额头抵上阿神的额头，左手扣住他的手缓缓磨蹭着。有点发烧。

他埋在阿神颈侧，在那片软肉上又吸又啃，留下一个由吻痕和牙印混杂在一起的痕迹。阿神轻抖了一下，没有管羽毛。

酒精烧的他脑袋有点不清醒，加上忽冷忽热的转换，他感觉自己浑身烫的惊人。很热。

羽毛去给他拿药了。他在床上躺了一会，脱掉了全身的衣服。床单上冰冰凉凉的温度让阿神觉得舒适，他完全舒展身体躺在上面放空。

下身隐隐有抬头的趋势。

羽毛回来后就看见阿神一丝不挂的躺在床上，全身皮肤都被染上一层可爱的粉红。他刚坐到床沿，阿神就急不可耐的环上他的腰际，脸颊在上面蹭着。

羽毛把水和药放在床头柜上，把阿神抱在怀里。他全身的皮肤都像烧起来了一样，咋一摸上去反而有些烫手。

如果只是醉酒和发烧，不会有这样的反应。

阿神跨坐在羽毛身上，臀尖软肉不断磨蹭着羽毛的东西。

他想起来一件事。

三不管地区的酒吧里的酒，越贵含有的催情药越多。

阿神喝的是巴尔莫勒尔。

羽毛抿了抿唇，下半身戳顶着阿神的股缝。

难办了啊……

酒精会使人行事变得大胆，催情药会让身体更加敏感。但它们两个都不会对理智产生任何影响。阿神很清楚他抱着的人是谁，也很清楚他现在在干什么。身体中被激发出来的肉欲让他去寻欢做爱，被酒精加工的大脑则告诉他羽毛在他的身边。认真的，如果对象是羽毛的话。

到也没什么。

阿神顺从的张开嘴，咽下羽毛喂给他的退烧药。他看见羽毛把他压在身下，从裤子里突出来的东西顶着他的大腿内侧。如此情色的场合下，那个人却只是趴在耳边对他低语。

阿神根本没听清。

但是他们两个已经相互陪伴了十几年，仅仅是因为默契，阿神也知道羽毛在渴望什么，又在顾及什么。

你就是馋我身子又不敢。

阿神呼出一口气，扭过头直视羽毛的眼睛，说出了在成年之后就没再使用的称呼。

“哥。”

这一个字便够了。

羽毛死死堵上了那张嘴，在对他大敞门户的城池攻城略地。他卷起那根蛰伏的红舌强迫它与自己共舞。过于凶狠的进攻让阿神眯起眼睛，在自己口腔中反复骚弄牙床的舌头使自己本就敏感的身体瞬间动情，下腹响应主人的意志变得更加硬挺，戳着羽毛的小腹。

羽毛注意到了这个活泼热情的小家伙。他用掌心包裹住它，富有技巧的撸动挑弄。阿神的那根的每一处都被羽毛手心里的薄茧反复摩擦，全身最敏感的地方被如此对待让他想放声尖叫，却又被笼上来的窒息感制止。

羽毛真的太凶狠了。这种连骨头都要嚼吧嚼吧咽下的凶狠没给阿神留下一点呼吸的余地，它只能在下身不断传来的肉欲和窒息带来的快感之间，跟随烟花一起飞上空中，然后嘭的炸开来。等他回过神，羽毛已经在用那根沾满精液的手扣弄他的后穴了。

根本不需要精液做润滑。粉红色的小嘴从最开始就在小口小口地吐着肠液。羽毛一次性直接插了两根手指，并没有想象中的艰难，他深入的过程几乎是畅通无阻。穴内软肉挤压着这两根突然闯入的东西，把内里的透明汁水全部挤了出去，淌满羽毛的掌心。

羽毛的呼吸变得粗重。

他继续向里探索，寻找那处能让阿神欲仙欲死的凸起。

没有。

直到他达到他所能到达的极限，也没有找到那个地方。

在更里面吗？

他退出来，牵连在手指上的细丝在断裂时给阿神后穴一点冰冷的触感。羽毛看见它小小的缩了一下。

就像在邀请他一样。

他的喉结上下滚动，扶住自己硬的发疼的老二顶在上面，然后又退下来。阿神看不见所以不知道，羽毛自己都在想他怎么一根东西要怎么捅进去。那张晶莹剔透的小嘴是在太小了……

他又把手指插了进去，这次直接用了四根。阿神眯起眼睛看着天花板，唾液顺着脸侧滴到枕头上。从下身传来的异物入侵的不适感让他无意识地用力挤压那几根东西。这种被什么东西一点一点开拓入侵的感觉带给他些许快感，从脊椎传到大脑后如隔靴搔痒般逗弄着神经。

不够。他需要别的什么，更刺激的东西。

阿神起身抱住羽毛，头发蹭着他的耳根，舌头在脖颈肉上轻啃吸吮。羽毛深吸一口气，另一只手揉着阿神的头发。

他用手指抽插的同时努力寻找那一点，却在不经意间碰到哪里后看见阿神猛的一抖。

他试探性的又戳了戳。

阿神想要合上腿，无奈于羽毛的腰卡在中间，最后只能让大腿内侧在他腰际缓缓磨蹭着，死死抱住羽毛，在他的怀里小声呜咽。

羽毛舔了一下嘴唇。

太浅，也太不明显。

那个地方在他摸过去的时候跟别的地方比几乎没什么区别，他又没做过这种事，自然没有分辨出来那处略硬的穴肉是什么地方。

好在已经找到了，不是吗？

他把手指抽出来，换上活力十足的下身。

另一个更加炙热的东西抵上穴口，阿神的身体瑟缩了一下，更用力的抱住羽毛。与他现在的表现不同，穴口一张一合，嘬着羽毛的顶端。

羽毛轻拍阿神的脊背，在他的耳边低语。

“别怕，放松。”

他缓缓挤进阿神的甬道，即使已经充分扩张过，还是没办法顺利吞吃下这样一根巨物。羽毛只是探进去一个龟头就已经十分吃力，他用手指抚弄穴口周边的皮肤，企图让阿神放松下来。

疼。

阿神大口大口地喘息着，从隐秘之地传来的痛感激出他几滴眼泪，他侧过头去看羽毛，那个人的头上有一层薄汗，显然也因为这个情况苦恼。

阿神深吸一口气。

他强忍痛楚放松自己的身体，然后在自己感觉差不多了后猛一沉胯，把那根东西彻底吃了进去。从内部被劈开的激烈痛感让他收紧了后穴，小腿肌肉绷紧，指尖深陷进羽毛的后背。羽毛没有料到他突然的动作，过分紧致的后穴无法这么快的容下他的东西，疼的倒吸了一口冷气。

他皱起了眉毛：“别乱来啊……”

阿神那头埋在羽毛颈窝，不去看那双眼睛。他的哥哥，因为他，有这样的反应。仅仅是因为他，也只能是因为他。

羽毛扶住阿神的后背，以十分温柔的动作把他推到床上，自己跟着压了上去。

不能急，不能急。

他就是快憋疯了也得继续憋着。

羽毛舔上阿神的唇，没有一开始的凶狠与霸道，这种如同春雨般细细绵绵的亲吻只会让人觉得舒适。他另一只手攀上阿神的胸口，指缝反复逗弄早已充血的乳粒。阿神闭上眼睛，口腔充满熟悉的气息，从胸前传来的酥酥麻麻的快感逐渐淡化下半身的疼痛。他享受着羽毛的爱抚，在唾液交换中呜呜咽咽的说着什么。

“对不起……”

羽毛没有吭声，他轻咬一口阿神的嘴唇，然后在嘴角处舔弄。阿神用指尖轻抚羽毛背上的扣痕，大腿内侧轻颤。羽毛抬起头，舔掉了他眼角的泪水。

“你不需要向我道歉。”  
“我从未怪过你。”

内里深处的穴肉分泌了足够多的爱液，在适应好这根器具后欢快的收缩旋转，渴望它的下一步动作。

阿神的大腿夹了一下羽毛的腰际，前段小股小股的吐出精水。羽毛勾了勾嘴角，用手指抹掉那些浊白，蹭在了阿神胸口。

又淫又湿。

他把手撑在阿神两侧，缓缓抽动起下身。这种仿佛被彻底关住的感觉带给阿神强烈的视觉冲击，他小幅度的扭胯，配合羽毛的动作。动作温柔绵软，像小推车上贩卖的棉花糖。

冠状沟反复擦过敏感点，每蹭过一次阿神都会夹一下羽毛，然后从喉咙里发出甜美叫声。

阿神伸手搂住羽毛，把他往自己的身上压。他喜欢来自羽毛的肢体接触。

后穴被反复捣弄，发烧时带来的灼热温度紧紧包裹住羽毛，鲜红软肉在动作中从穴口翻出来，然后再被捅回去。羽毛那根爆着青筋的紫红老二用并不快的速度抽插，极力带给阿神最舒适的感受。

又违和又奇怪。

无论是从那个被酒瓶抡爆脑子的女孩来看，还是他们第一次十分暴虐的吻来看，羽毛都绝不像会在性爱上面如此温柔的人。

谁又能本性就如此温柔。

阿神压抑住自己的呻吟，舔了一圈羽毛的耳郭后在那边低语。

“哈……哈啊……哥……”

羽毛的耳部肌肉绷紧。

“哼嗯……不要、压、哈啊……嗯……”

不要压抑你自己。

“你会受不了。”

“哥……哥……”

阿神说不出完整的话，只是在耳边低声呢喃着。

身下猛地加速，狰狞可怖的器具终于干起它该干的事。方才还只是有些湿润的小穴被瞬间捣烂，像捏烂西瓜瓤那样，爱液从深处不断涌过来，要么跟别的一起淌满阿神整个屁股，要么在两人的交合处被拍打成沫。

阿神双眼猛地睁大，腰部已经跟不上羽毛的动作，变了调的呻吟撞击鼓膜，连脚趾都绷紧，无不在展示主人的欢愉。

羽毛顿了顿，从湿软后穴中抽出来，然后对准那一点狠狠捅去。

要害。

阿神惨叫一声，反射性的挺起胸膛，乳粒在空气中颤抖，口水从嘴角流出，烟花被尽数点燃，只等下一秒带给阿神直达天堂的快感。

然后被生生掐断。

被强行从天堂拖入地狱的痛苦让阿神大脑混乱，他推搡着羽毛堵住他顶端的手，眼泪像他屁股上的水一样淌了满脸，哭腔和鼻音夹杂着在空气中穿梭。

“哥……哥……哈啊、求你……唔……求、求你……”

羽毛俯身咬住阿神胸前的乳粒吸吮，舌尖在上面打转。

你自找的。

“不、不要……哥……”

理智被人按在地上狠狠摩擦，阿神眼前模糊一片，得不到释放的快感在他的身体里四处乱窜。他揪起羽毛的头发大张着嘴巴呻吟喘息，完全丧失语言组织能力。嘴上哼哼唧唧，心里在快感的浪潮前不断求饶。

羽毛敞开兽性，开始整根整根地来回抽送。爱液像失禁一样从后面涌出来，然后再被粗鲁的性具带回去。敏感点被反复顶撞，从穴口到最深处的媚肉都被充分爱抚。如果说阿神能承受的极限是一碗水，那么羽毛就是在拿塑料桶往里灌。

坏了。

阿神翻起白眼，他现在什么都感觉不到，无力挣扎，只能在漩涡中迷失方向。

穴肉猛地收紧，一大股爱液从深处涌来，灌溉这片泥泞不堪的土地和罪魁祸首。羽毛闷哼一声，嘴中咬紧阿神胸前的乳肉，在阿神身体每一个细胞的欢欣鼓舞下埋在最深处喷发出来。

彻底、吃掉。

羽毛松开手，淡薄稀释的精液从阿神顶端淅淅沥沥地流出来，淌满整个小腹。阿神眼中没有任何焦距，后穴即使在性具退出后也没有合拢，埋在深处的精液还没有淌出来，只有一大股一大股的爱液在拥挤。

羽毛轻喘着气，下半身的器物在一小段时间的疲软后很快又恢复了精神，昂首挺胸地立着。他把阿神拦腰从床上抱起来，走向了浴室。

再弄就真坏了。

剩下的让他自己解决去吧。


End file.
